<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning Shinya by Kanshikan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509551">Good Morning Shinya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanshikan/pseuds/Kanshikan'>Kanshikan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, I'm Sorry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanshikan/pseuds/Kanshikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am so sorry. Please forgive me that this exists. I belong to horny jail.<br/>A short ficlet about the mornings with Akane Tsunemori and Kougami Shinya</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning Shinya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akane woke up as a heavy hand landed in her face. She groaned quietly and tried to understand what happened. The culprit - her lover - was lying beside her, mind and body still deeply asleep. Sunshine fell upon his skin, the covers revealing his upper body. Shinya’s hair was a mess, few hickeys here and there clung to his body like vines. Hard to believe that he had been an insomniac before, right now his eyes were closed tightly and his lips smacked in his sleep. She’d have to ask him later what he dreamed about. Imitating him, she fell back into her pillow and tried to fall asleep. To her dismay, she failed. Sleep left her.</p>
<p>But Akane wasn’t someone to become discouraged, so she searched for things to do while awake and in bed. She couldn’t reach the book on Shinya’s nightstand so reading was out of the question. Pressing her lips on her partner’s didn’t help at all. He stayed soundly asleep, his breath still slow and his slumber deep.</p>
<p>Then, one thing caught her attention. Her eyes widened in surprise. What a sight to behold! Below the blanket, a tent had risen… morning wood! Akane blushed slightly. Would she?</p>
<p>Hehehe, oh yes, she would!</p>
<p>Sneaky hands wandered under the covers, caressing Shinya’s body. She gently glided them along his belly, over his hard muscles, found his happy trail and followed it. What she found on its end, didn’t disappoint her at all. Trailing circles on the insides of his tights, Akane decided to dive completely under the blanket. Gripping his semi-hard manhood and giving him a few strokes, Akane grinned mischievously to herself. That would be fun! Now,  under the blanket, she couldn’t longer see if her lover was awake, but knowing him, she would find out by observing his body’s reactions. She made herself comfortable and took a good look on Shinya’s dick. It was so big and ropey, many veins were visible and it looked absolutely delicious…</p>
<p>So she didn’t hesitate longer and gave it a small, shy lick. And since there weren’t any reactions, she decided to give it another try, licking it from its base until the tip. A small drop of precum leaked and Akane took a taste of it. It was so weirdly addicting… Taking the tip into her mouth, she suckled on it eagerly to get more. She kissed his member passionately and by now, he was rock-hard and pulsing. A loud groan could be heard from outside the blankets and Akane giggled quietly, a lazy hand petting the top of her head through the covers. She took it as far in her mouth as possible and bobbed her head up and down. Somebody was definitely awake by now, the covers went flying and Akane and her evil deeds were revealed. She was greeted by fiery eyes, filled with passion and love. A hand went quick to her cheek and caressed her gently, to which she replied with a feisty grin. Bobbing her head faster, she admired silently his self-control, as in how he didn’t turn the tables yet, trusting her completely with what she did. And then, he caught her off-guard, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. Shinya’s hips started to shake uncontrollably.  His seed spilled in her mouth and she sure didn’t mind, the taste was so weird to her that it was addicting, she grew used to it too quickly. Swallowing it all and lapping him clean as his member became soft again, Akane looked up to her lover, who panted loudly, shielding his eyes from any sources of light with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Shinya!” She greeted cheerfully.</p>
<p>The reaction was sudden. Kogami shot up and grabbed her under her arms, pulled her on top of him and crushed his lips against hers, not afraid of his own taste at all. Drawing out the kiss as long as possible, he pulled her away, giving her a deep look into her beautiful, chocolate eyes.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Akane…” He mumbled breathlessly, bared his teeth and turned them both around swiftly.</p>
<p>“Now, let me wish you a good morning, too!” His head disappeared between her thighs and Akane chuckled loudly. Her laughs were soon replaced by lusty moans that echoed powerfully in the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a very old work and I don't remember if I ever published it anywhere.<br/>I don't know what came over me. I wish I could write stuff like this again without dying from shame.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>